


Kiss

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [572]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Human Gabriel, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10059602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: Can you do #11, with Sabriel please? (Prompt #11 Can talk to your soulmate in your dreams when you meet them)





	

Sam had met the shorter man at the store, he was the cashier.

“Hey there, cutie.” He said, and Sam rolled his eyes. “Name’s Gabriel.”

“Sam.” Sam said, watching as the guy as he scanned and bagged the items Sam had.

“Well, Sam, you come here often?” Gabriel asked, giving a grin, eyes lit up.

“If this is flirting, you are not good at it.” Sam said.

“Might as well have tried.” Gabriel shrugged. “Your total comes up to $10.54.” Gabriel said. “Or maybe you could give me a kiss.” He shrugged.

“Yeah, here’s your money.” Sam said, handing him the money.

“Suit yourself. I’m a pretty good kisser.” Gabriel said.

Sam laughed. “Right.”

“Really. I’ll be here all day if you wanna come back and try.” Gabriel shrugged.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Sam said, taking his things and walking off.

_

Sam thought about Gabriel all day, and no matter what, he wouldn’t leave Sam’s head.

When Sam got to bed, he sighed, still thinking about Gabriel as he fell asleep.

_

“Heya Sam.” Gabriel’s voice said. Sam turned around, finding himself in his bedroom. “Was wondering when you’d get here. This your house?”

“How are you here?” Sam asked.

“Dream. Our dreams can connect. We’re soulmates.”

“Us? Soulmates?”

“Yeah, man. How else are we talking to each other in our dreams.”

“I was thinking about you all day, you could have continued in my dreams.” Sam shrugged, before he realized what he said. “I mean…”

“Thinking about me Sam?” Gabriel grinned. “We are soulmates though.” Gabriel said, moving closer, and standing right beside him. “What about that kiss? Can I have that now?”

Sam rolled his eyes, and laughed. “Even asleep, you still aren’t over that?”

“Nah. Not until I get one.”

“Fine.” Sam said, leaning down and kissing Gabriel, who kissed back with enthusiasm. “Mmm…you are a good kisser.” Sam murmured.

“Told you.” Gabriel grinned, kissing him again.


End file.
